isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Geschiedenis van Ilhador
☀'15e Eeuw' De Ilhadores liggen ongeveer 1410km van Lissabon. Omstreeks 1351 verschijnen de zeven Azoren in de Medici Atlas. ''De Azoren worden omstreeks 1427 ontdekt door ''Diogo do Silves. In 1432 worden ze aangedaan door Goncalo Velho Cabral, die in 1439 de opdracht van prins Hendrik de Zeevaarder krijgt om ze te koloniseren. Daartoe melden zich voornamelijk ridderlijke leden van de Orde van Christus. Sinds 1317 zijn er tempeliers lid van, later treden ook joannieters en maltezer ridders toe. In het gezelschap de founding fathers: Jaime de Bellver, Enrique Navarrete, João Manrique en Philippe de Naillac. Velho Cabral sticht in 1442 het woonoord Portafonso ''aan de lage zuidkust, aan de ''Baia do Lobos. ' '''Onder ''de eerste kolonisten die tussen 1443 en 1447 aankomen, bevinden zich vooral portugezen uit de Algarve en Alentejo. Onder hen zijn merendeels boeren, vissers en tuinders. Zij vestigen zich nadat de dichte vegetatie is verwijderd aan de zuidkust, in de landstreek Velhoar. Vanuit een nog ridderlijke instelling wordt de burcht Xestahhon do Porto gebouwd. Later volgen de kerk Sa.Maria Cielira (1457) en het stadhuis Municipon (1462). ' '''Door toedoen van hertogin Isabella van Portugal (1397-1472) die met Philips van Bourgondie gehuwd is, worden er vlaamse immigranten naar Ilhador gestuurd. Zij stichten omstreeks 1452 aan de ''Zvuer ''het woonoord ''Philippon. ' ' De eerste bewoners houden zich vooral bezig met het primaire bestaan: zorgen voor eten en drinken, houden van vee, vangen van vis, bewerken van akkers, kappen van bomen, delven van stenen, op de markt verkopen van waren, maken van kleding en voorwerpen. Om huizen en gebouwen neer te zetten is goed materiaal in overvloed: cederhout, basalt, marmer, kalksteen. Metalen ontbreken en moeten worden ingevoerd. De voorname gebouwen uit deze tijd zijn later vervangen. ' ' In de eerste decennia wordt de archipel verder verkend. Naimon Cresques (1424-1498) zorgt voor de eerste kaarten en de topografische naamgeving. Het land is overwoekerd door vegetatie, maar wordt als erg vruchtbaar gekenmerkt. Er worden contacten gelegd met de Azoren en dan m.n. S.Miguel, dat 88km noordelijk ligt. Dat zal door alle eeuwen zo blijven. Er vinden onregelmatige uitwisselingen plaats en een bescheiden handel wordt gedreven. Xestahhon de Bellver Het bestuur is in handen van een Raad van Oudsten (familiehoofden), met als donatario van 1439 tot 1461 Goncalo Velho Cabral. Na zijn dood regeert nog even zijn zoon, maar de vlaamse kolonisten zijn energieker. Door een conflict vertrekt de familie De Bellver naar de Estanc, waar zij een burcht bouwen: Xestahhonon de Bellver (1450). Er ontbrandt een strijd die in 1464 in het voordeel van Philippon wordt beslecht. Portafonso behoudt een zekere autonomie, maar vanuit Philippon wordt een supervisor aangesteld. Immigranten van portugese oorsprong worden een tijd niet meer toegelaten. ' ' De situatie voor Ilhador verandert op bijzondere wijze. In Portugal is bisschop Jorge da Costa (1406-1508) een machtig man: adviseur en premier van Dom Alfonso V (1432-1481). Deze verneemt van de vlaamse overheersing in Ilhador en stuurt in 1468 een kleine vloot met militairen, maar die loopt deels op de rotsen bij het eilandje Silvess en de rest wordt gevangen genomen. Zijn interesse wordt verlegd naar Rome en in 1476 wordt hij kardinaal van Portugal. ' ' Ondertussen hebben nieuwe groepen vlaamse immigranten omstreeks 1470 op het eilandje Silvess het woonoord ''Nyvere ''gesticht; de kerk wordt gewijd aan S.Nicolas. De vlaamse invloed wordt nog groter, omdat uit Aralethe portugese families naar het westen trekken. Om zich te verdedigen bouwen ze aan een kleine inham in 1475 het ''Fortalezza S.Braz, ''dat zal uitgroeien tot het woonoord ''Brazine. '' In 1480 komen er 40 castillianen onder leiding van Carlos Despuich (1428-1491) naar Ilhador. Na wat omzwerving stichten zij aan de westkust het woonoord Milessa/Milletx. Hun kerk wordt de S.Clemenx (voltooid in 1488) van de in 1486 gestichte Orde van de Clementijnen. ''' '''Portafonso ~ Consellon In 1481 vertrekt de kardinaal van Portugal na een machtsstrijd naar Rome. Hij bewerkstelligt al een jaar later dat Ilhador een pauselijk beneficie wordt. Om de status te realiseren krijgt Portafonso in 1483 een bisschopszetel met als eerste bisschop de portugees João de Vasconcellos (1433-1483-1498). Hij laat een van de mooiste gebouwen van Ilhador ontwerpen, het Deheson de Vasconcellos ''(1492), tegenwoordig het Museon Nacional. Deze adellijke en krachtige figuur weet in korte tijd met behulp van ''Afonso de Albuquerque (1453-1515) zijn gezag te vestigen door boven de partijen te staan. Hij vestigt een centraal bestuur Et Consell ''in het prachtige ''Consellon. ''Hij laat de kathedraal de ''Sa.Familja bouwen, die in 1487 wordt ingewijd en in 1490 het Convenon S.Urban. ' '''Vanuit het iberische schiereiland en Ierland laat hij geestelijken naar Ilhador komen. In 1487 wordt het klooster ''S.Angel do Monte gesticht.'' Hij bevordert bouwactiviteiten, de aanleg van een landweg naar Philippon-Nyvere en Brazine, bruggen, de handel (Mercad S.Cosmas) en scheepsbouw (bij Neymar). Vanuit Spanje worden ijzer en tin ingevoerd. In 1493 bezoekt ''Christoffel Columbus op de terugweg van zijn eerste reis de kustplaats Milessa/Milletx en zal in Spanje propaganda maken voor Ilhador. In 1495 begint de reder Everaert een vaardienst naar S.Miguel. Ilhador wordt aanlegplaats voor schepen naar en van America. ' '''Na de dood van bisschop de Vasconcellos benoemt de spaanse paus Alexander VI Borja de bask ''Aitor Azurmendi ''(1446-1520) tot de tweede bisschop. Hij initieert de komst van baskische families die al snel de dominantie krijgen in bestuur en economie. Het ilhadoriaans met baskische elementen wordt de lingua franca. Niet alleen de topografische namen worden aangepast, maar ook de familienamen. ' '''16e Eeuw Aan het begin van de 16e eeuw telt Ilhador ongeveer 1500 bewoners, waarvan het merendeel in de woonoorden. Grote delen van de archipel zijn nog bedekt door dichte vegetatie. Het oostelijk deel met de regioos Velhoar en Orinth is toegankelijk gemaakt. Milletx ''is over zee bereikbaar. De spaanse inwoners verkeren in een isolement. Ze verfraaien hun stad door bouwheer Miguel Iturat met de ''Sa.Estrella da Mar (1513), It Ayuntamon (1517), het Deheson Despuich en ter verdediging in 1534 met het Fort/Virth Za.Catharina. ' '''In de vulkaanregio waagt niemand zich nog, al is de ''Xhimalt (1016m) vanuit het klooster S.Angel al wel beklommen. Het noordelijk deel is nog onbetreden en dus onbewoond. ' '''In het bisdom heerst sinds 1498 ''Aitor Azurmendi over alle groepen in de samenleving, waarin zich een bovenlaag vormt: de oudste families en ridderfamilies, die bestuurlijke en administratieve functies hebben, over geld, onroerend goed en grond beschikken. Daaronder komen de geestelijkheid, de koop- en ambachtslieden, de boeren en vissers en tenslotte de arbeiders en pachters. ' ' Conventon Zanioan Deheson Despuich In 1504 wordt in het noorden het benedictijner klooster Zanioan gesticht met de bedoeling het gebied te ontsluiten en in cultuur te brengen. De eenvoudige landweg wordt vanuit Orinth naar het klooster aangelegd. ' '''Door de scheepvaart op de atlantische route naar en van de America's worden de kustplaatsen steeds vaker aangedaan. Er worden op diverse lokaties ''vuurtorens gebouwd: Illuminon (1494), Cabh Exiras (1508), Cabh Flandre op Silvess (1545). Het geeft nijverheid in de havens. De bovenklasse verkrijgt meer inkomsten en kan betere woningen laten bouwen: Deheson Navarrete (1506), Deheson Manrique (1508) en Deheson Neymar (1529) te Portafonso (1508), Grandomon Everaert (1511) en Grandomon DeVere (1515), beiden te Nyvere, het Deheson Despuich te Milletx (1522). Nyvere krijgt in 1514 haar Urbdomon. ' '''Er komen nieuwe landbouwproducten, boeken en kunstwerken naar Ilhador. De nadelen zijn er ook: rattenplagen, ziektes, rampen. In 1513 is er een orkaan en drie jaar later grote bosbrand. In 1526 de eerste pestepidemie. Schepen vergaan altijd wel, maar dicht bij de kust van Silvess in 1537 heeft een grote impact. ' 'In 1520 overlijdt de bisschop en het duurt even voor dat een volgende zijn zetel gaat bekleden. In het sedisvacatio houdt de familie Azurmendi de macht. Pas in 1522 komt de derde bisschop, nog benoemd door de nederlandse paus Adrianus VI: bisschop ''Willem/Guilhem Seynaeve (1454-1527). Hij is een vrome monnik met niet veel bestuurlijke vaardigheden, zodat de ridders het heft in handen houden. De ergste gebeurtenis is de uitbraak van een pestepidemie in 1526. Daarna wordt te Portafonso het Hopitalon S.Ioan an Deu ''gesticht, dat in de komende eeuwen een passende voorziening zal blijken te zijn voor de bewoners en zieke zeevarenden. ' 'Gedurende de dertiger en veertiger jaren wordt Ilhador verder op de kaart gezet. Via de Orde van Christus komen verdreven ''joannieter-ridders naar Ilhador; de families Busuttil, Cassar, Dimech, Inglott, Lascaris, Mazzar, Punyett, Ulyett en Zammith. De vierde bisschop is de italiaan Graziano Branciforte (1471-1539), die familie en verwanten meeneemt. Hij verkeert lang in een machtsstrijd met de leidende families. In 1539 wordt hij vermoord. ' ' Orinth ~ Estaton Manrique Velhoar ~ Estaton Branciforte De bekendheid met haar ligging en mogelijkheden wordt verspreid in Europa. De eerste bezoeken van piraten jagen vooral schrik aan. Het leidt tot de bouw van een aantal kleine forten, - de belangrijkste bij de woonoorden- en verder verspreid over Ilhador. Uit diverse overwegingen, ook defensieve, worden vanaf 1531 landstreken uitgegeven aan grondbezitters. Zij bouwen er hun estaton/landhuis. ' '''Na de moord op de bisschop ontbrandt in volle hevigheid ''de partijstrijd tussen de blauwen (ridders) en de gelen (katholieke bovenlaag). Aan het hoofd van de blauwen staan de Azurmendi, Neymar en Zammith; de leiding bij de gelen is veelal bij voormalige vlaamse families, zoals DeVere, Deleye en Seghers. In 1540 komt de vierde bisschop Emilio Cotoner (1480-1554) naar Ilhador. En met hem enige officieren, w.o Giulio Taccone (1479-1553), die uiteindelijk orde op zaken weet te stellen. In 1541 consacreert hij het klooster Z.Michael in de Orinth, waar in hoofdzaak Ierse monniken gaan bidden en werken. De grootste verdienste van de bisschop is de stichting van de Orde van de Misericordia na de tyfus-epidemie van 1543, die eeuwenlang de charitas zal gaan vervullen. ''' '''Orde van de Misericordia In 1551 vindt er een aardbeving plaats aan de zuidkust, waardoor Brazine wordt verwoest, maar weer herbouwd. Nieuwe gebouwen van Tomas Dimech zijn de Z.Amras (1556), It Municipon (1559) en later het klooster voor Z.Netuno/Z.Netun. ' '''In de samenleving laaien de spanningen tussen de blauwen en gelen weer op. Het gaat om de bestuurlijke dominantie tussen kerkgezinden en ridderlijken. In 1554 komt de jezuiet ''Tarcisc Cavagnis (1502-1574) naar Ilhador. De komst van de jezuieten in 1555 draagt daar toe bij; zij laten een kloosterkerk met kloosterschool Z.Tarcisc bouwen. ' '''En er zijn meer problemen: het isolement, de komst van ongewenste immigranten (criminelen, geloofsdissidenten, agrariërs en handwerkslieden). ''Franse en engelse piraten doen op weg naar de America’s baaien en de eilandjes aan, waardoor deze onaantrekkelijk blijven voor bewoning. Te Nyvere wordt ter bescherming het Virth Z.Giorgh (1563) gebouwd. ' '''In de jaren 1568 en 1574 wordt Ilhador getroffen door ''epidemieën, waarschijnlijk veroorzaakt door opvarenden van schepen. Bisschop Cavagnis zal er ook aan overlijden. ' '''De bewoners weten de oorzaak te bestrijden door quarantaines in te richten; zo moeten de schepen buitengaats blijven. De ordebroeders doen goed werk. ' 'In 1578 gaan de zonen van de voornaamste families mee op ''de onzalige kruistocht van koning Sebastian van Portugal; velen komen in Marokko om het leven of worden voor losgeld gevangen gehouden. Het is de genadeslag in de machtsstrijd voor de blauwen. ''' '''Cassar Linie Brazine ~ Conventon Z.Netun In 1580 is er onder Filips II de samengevoeging van Portugal en Spanje, maar het pauselijke beneficie blijft daar buiten. Het It Consell geeft aan Nestor Cassar om een verdedigingslinie met enige forten te bouwen, hetgeen decennia in beslag neemt. De benoemde bisschop José Aguirre Muecce ''(1529-1574-1592) bereikt eindelijk zijn dioscees. Vanuit Spanje en dan met name Baskenland komen immigranten naar Ilhador en stichten aan de westkust de vissersplaats ''Z.Andreas (1583); de energieke inwoners bouwen er de kerk Es Apostoles, het Fort Vasq en It Comunon. ' '''In de tachtiger en negentiger jaren heeft Ilhador het meeste last van piratenbezoeken en natuurgeweld. De eruptie in 1590 van de ''Xhimalt verwoest hele streken; de aanval in 1593 op Brazine door engelse piraten wordt ternauwernood afgeslagen. ' '''De eerste inheemse bisschop is ''Damian Uriarte Sameir (1540-1592-1604); hij is een vrome man, een voorzichtige bestuurder, die de balans tussen partijen weet te bewaken. Zijn grootste aandacht gaat uit naar de uitbouw van de verdedigingslinie door Nestor Cassar Pachec (1542-1592-1616) met wachttorens en forten. 17e Eeuw Omstreeks 1600 telt Ilhador, ondanks de sterfgevallen door epidemieën en piratenraids, ongeveer 4000 bewoners, waarvan zo'n duizend geestelijken (priesters, monniken). Sinds 1585 zijn het vooral spaanse immigranten die het bewonersaantal verhogen. Vanaf 1601 komen er ook joodse bekeerlingen, de conversos. Door de dreigende omstandigheden weet de italiaanse bisschop Niccolo Patrese (1556-1604-1621) tot overeenstemming te komen met Rome over de vorming van een onafhankelijk prins-bisdom in 1606. Aan het hoofd van het beneficie staat de prins-bisschop, in het dagelijks bestuur bijgestaan door It Governah met 5 departementen: voor financiën, justitie, grootmeester, defensie, openbare werken & domeinen. ' '''Aanvankelijk zijn de ''consellor deskundige dienaren, meest geestelijken en ambtenaren, later worden het patriciërs. In de Consell Granda (CG) zitten voor elk woonoord twee afgevaardigden en de familieoudsten. Zij komen twee keer per jaar bijeen om in hoofdzaak financiële zaken te beoordelen. ''' '''Portafonso ~ It Consellon In 1609 heeft de kolonist Richard Raleigh van de Virginia Company nog enige weken het eilandje Silvess bezet. De engelse dreiging is er permanent, maar verder dan wat schermutselingen komt het niet. Wel moet It Governah spaanse immigranten binnenlaten. ' '''Het grondgebied behoort aan de woonoorden en kloosters, die het verpachten, maar dat verandert onder bisschop Patrese. Het verkrijgen van grondbezit wordt geregeld bij ''de Landwet van 1610. Kerkelijke instellingen en particulieren kunnen land kopen; het gaat in Ilhador om oppervlaktes tot 10ha; percelen worden tegen de wind en erosie omgeven door muurtjes, waartegen weelderige planten groeien. Er ontstaat een klasse van grondbezitters, de grandes: Mas Villar, Carcy Grande, Ruis Doncella, Ossa Lyghe, Cotoner, Manrique, Navarrete, Vilhena, Branciforte, Deleye, Azurmendi, Armenyol. Voor hen worden landhuizen/agradom gebouwd. De producten gaan naar marktplaatsen die ontstaan zoals Gaixx, Laeth, Uvareth. Voor zijn familie laat hij door Cassar het Fuhheon Indulgence bouwen. Hij initieert in 1614 de stichting van het vrouwenklooster Za.Clara. ' '''De boeren leggen zich geleidelijk toe op akkerbouw: indigo, granen, aardappelen, rijst, suikerriet, tabak; en veeteelt (runderen, schapen, geiten, paarden). Vanaf 1615 worden er ''slaven vanuit Afrika ingevoerd, maar lang niet in de grote getale als elders. Ze worden verhandeld te Milletx op de Mercad Negroi. ''' '''In 1619 wordt Ilhador geteisterd door een orkaan. Drie jaar later is er een ernstige schipbreuk bij Buhath. In 1621 overlijdt bisschop Niccolo Patrese, die behalve bestuurlijke kwaliteiten ook grote culturele interesses toonde. Hij laat musici, schilders, beeldende kunstenaars, architecten en ambachtslieden uit Italië komen. De bouwheer Othar Balaguer (1584-1653) herbouwt en ontwerpt in renaissancestijl fuhheon/villa’s voor Manzaneque in Brazine, Manrique bij Burdayn, bankier Bagauste in Portafonso en Lascaris bij Aralethe, Cotoner in het noorden, Guas Andal bij Terrasc. ' '''De opvolger is de imposante spaanse bisschop ''Alfons Zurbaran Munduate (1573-1621-1642), een van de belangrijkste personen in de historie van Ilhador. Hij krijgt te maken met een agressieve benadering door anti-katholieke en anti-spaans-portugese mogendheden. Door een goede defensie en handige diplomatie weet hij de dreigingen teniet te doen. ''' '''Niccolo Patrese Alfonso Zurbaran Munduate Claude d’Aspergny Een pachtersopstand, waarbij ook slaven betrokken zijn, wordt in 1627 neergeslagen door een gevormde militie, die te It Campaneth haar basis heeft. Het ernstigste feit is de Grote Epidemie van 1629/1630, waarbij honderden bewoners sterven. De bisschop en zijn hof vluchten naar het klooster Z.Angel en vandaar wordt een nieuwe residentie gesticht: Aralethe. Othar Balaguer (1584-1653) bouwt er het Es Tusantes-complex. Een dieptepunt is het jaar 1638 met eerst grote droogte en daarna storm en overstromingen, waardoor de oogsten mislukken en er hongersnood heerst. Te Brazine wordt het Hospitalon Za.Ana in gebruik genomen; in 1641 volgt Aralethe met het Z.Lucas. Ilhador vergroot haar reputatie op gezondheidsgebied. ' '''Op cultureel gebied zijn van belang de opening in 1632 te Aralethe van het ''Teatron anes Muzes ''en de ''Bibliothecon Rossell ''op instignatie van de schrijver-dichter Claudius Rossell (1601-1669). In bestaande gebouwen verricht ''Evarist Zurbaran fraai decoratief werk. ''' ''Elazar Vilhena'' Llorente ''(1596-1642-1666) is de elfde bisschop. Hij neemt de erfenis over van de imposante voorganger. Meest resideert hij te Aralethe. Op het Iberisch schiereiland is Portugal weer een zelfstandig koninkrijk geworden. De neutrale betrekkingen met de Azoren en Madeira worden omgezet in vriendschappelijke en economisch. In 1643 wordt het handelshuis ''Domon anit Commerc/It Commercon geopend. ' '''Het is een periode dat Ilhador niet wordt gespaard voor natuurrampen: bosbranden in 1646; ''een schipbreuk bij het eilandje S.Ighas (1647), ondanks de gebouwde vuurtoren op Cabh Aves (1634). ' '''Na diverse expedities is het in 1650 onontkoombaar dat voor het bewind van Cromwell gevluchte britten zich vestigen op de noordkaap, aan de in naam omgedoopte Endless en het riviertje de Grave. De regio-naam Numenn wordt gewijzigd in ''Newalbion. Ze stichten het woonoord Charlester. ' '''Van het Et Governah krijgen ze een ''handelsconcessie. Als in 1660 de Stuarts weer op de troon komen, wordt ook de relatie met Charlester anders en beter. Door het huwelijk met Catharina van Braganza is er ook een nauwe band met Portugal dat eeuwen zal standhouden. ' ' Town Hall St.Mary’s''' De snelgroeiende plaats heeft ambitieuze bestuurders. Planoloog en bouwheer Thomas Ambrose (1619-1681) richt de kolonie in; voorts ontwerpt hij woningen en magzijnen, aan de Merchant Quai de Barracks en Trade Hall, het ATC-gebouw, het Consulate, de Town Hall, de Hume Library, het St.Mary’s College, het Costume House en uiteindelijk in 1682 het Merlin Hospital; de St.Mary’s Church is van Brendan Lovatt (1604-1670). Een bijzondere lokatie zal Monaghan’s Cimetary blijven. ' '''De ierse en engelse inwoners raken voortdurend met elkaar in conflict, waarna het stadsbestuur onder consul ''Julian Bascome hen verbant. Et Governah wijst hen in 1659 zuidelijker aan de Brath een nieuwe lokatie aan: Uainedon. En de nieuwelingen bouwden al meteen een fort ter verdediging: Fort Ireland. Brian Lovatt voltooit in 1662 de St.Brendan. ''' '''Het centrale gezag te Portafonso/Aralethe doet zich gelden. In 1656 wordt het Hof van Justitie ingesteld; de ongeschreven regels worden vastgelegd in een wetboek. De bisschop is ook een cultureel geïnteresseerd persoon. In 1661 initieert hij de stichting van het S.Bosq Collegh in Brazine. De dichter-schrijver Baltasar Quemme (1634-1708) is een gevierd man. In de herenhuizen en het theater worden muziekwerken ten gehore gebracht; de bisschop heeft een huisorkest onder leiding van Aitor Jauregui (1607-1679). ' '''Vanaf het begin van de 16e eeuw worden aardappels, granen, mais en bonen verbouwd. Op plantages en terrassen van de vulkaanhellingen worden suikerriet, tabak, thee en tropisch fruit verbouwd. Wol van schapen en linnen van vlas zorgen voor het maken van kleding, tapijten, huiden voor hoeden, schoenen en riemen. Het vee levert melk en vlees. ' 'Het grondbezit wordt uitgebreid. In de wateren in en om Ilhador wemelt het van de vissoorten; Z.Andreas en Nyvere zijn de vissersplaatsen, maar vanuit alle kustplaatsen wordt visserij beoefend. Grootgrondbezitters verbeteren en verfraaien hun landgoederen: ''Estaton Azurmendi in Castilh, Estaton Callach van Davitt bij Uaindedon; de familie Cavagnis bouwt haar fuhheon te Aralethe. ' '''Zuiver water is er in ruime mate en is niet alleen een levensbron, maar ook gewild bij zeevaarders. Het bronwater van ''Rhodon (1653) wordt gebotteld. Hout en in het bijzonder cederhout is er genoeg voor allerlei doeleinden: voor gebruiksvoorwerpen, gereedschap, meubels, en als brandhout. Zout wordt door Cloarec in bekkens gewonnen. ' '''Velerlei steensoorten (basalt, graniet, marmer, leisteen) en bewerkt klei worden benut: voor de huizenbouw, vloeren, kades, bruggen en als muurtjes die akkers en weiden tegen de wind moeten beschermen. Langs de kusten kunnen kalk, kiezel en zand weggehaald worden. IJzeren voorwerpen en gereedschap moeten van elders komen. ' 'In agrarisch opzicht is Ilhador nogal ''autarkisch, maar de handel wordt belangrijker, omdat onregelmatig zeilschepen op weg naar America de kustplaatsen aandoen. In 1662 wordt de Atlantic Trade Company/ATC te Charlester opgericht met een filiaal vanaf 1663 te Portafonso van de joodse firmant Bagauste. Ze bouwt schepen bij Neymar die naar Bermuda, Madeira en de Azoren varen. ' '''De archipel getroffen door een zware storm (1661) en een cholera-epidemie (1667). En een jaar later vallen piraten weer eens aan te Uainedon, maar worden uiteindelijk verjaagd. In 1683 is het eilandje Zuhemtue lange tijd in handen van piraten. Te Charlester wordt in 1675 het Ft. S.Alban voltooid. Het It Governah ziet in dat aan ''de houtkap beperkingen moeten worden opgelegd, hetgeen geschiedt door een wet met sancties (1663). ''' '''St.Jacques Hotel de Ville Paus Alexander II Chigi benoemt in de fransman Claude d’Aspergny (1623-1667-1694) tot bisschop, waardoor ook de steun van het Frankrijk van Louis XIV wordt verkregen. De bisschop komt uit de regio Sarthe. Hij zorgt dat streekbewoners naar Ilhador komen en in 1673 de kustplaats Sartheon aan de zuidkust stichten. Adam Delisle (1630-1692) richt de kustplaats opnieuw bouwkundig in en ontwerpt de S.Jacques, LeMairie en Theatre Français. Het theaterleven bloeit, hetgeen ook blijkt uit de opening van het Thaleia Theatre (1693) te Charlester. In 1683 wordt het 200-jarig bestaan van het bisdom groots gevierd. ' '''Het prins-bisdom maakt roerige tijden mee. Het eilandje ''Ruixx wordt ingericht als gevangeniseiland. De archipel houdt last van piraten; het eilandje Zuhemtue voor de westkust bij Z.Andreas is bijna een jaar lang (1683) in hun bezit. In 1696 is de ergste aanval op Milletx. Een schipbreuk in 1671 van een engels schip bij het eilandje Logoinh leidt tot het plaatsen van een vuurtoren. ' '''De ''slavenhandel wordt in 1673 aan banden gelegd; in 1670 waren er naar aanleiding van de ophanging van een slaaf al ernstige onlusten uitgebroken. Op Ruixx komen veroordeelden terecht. Van 1685-1688 regeert de katholieke James II Stuart over Engeland. Na de Glorious Revolution verandert de situatie. Charlester is een Stuart-bolwerk. In de stad woedt een hevige partijstrijd tussen Tories (Stuart-aanhangers) en Whigs (gematigden). De fervenste katholieken wijken uit naar Uaindeon. Maar paus en katholieke mogendheden garanderen de zelfstandigheid van Ilhador. ' '''Noodweer en misoogsten treffen de archipel in 1694. In 1696 is er een heftige piratenaanval op Milletx, waar gemoord en geplunderd wordt. De overlevende inwoners wenden zich tot het It Governah om hulp. Zij vaardigt de ''Militia Act uit, die tot in de 20e eeuw zal functioneren. ''' '''18e Eeuw Omstreeks 1700 telt Ilhador 9000 bewoners. Sinds 1694 is de italiaan Francesc Giudice (1647-1694-1715) bisschop van Aralethe, maar hij verblijft meest te Rome en laat het bestuur aan een vicaris en It Governah over. In 1709 voltooit Arman Cassar het Deheson Episcopal. Het It Vicaraton uit 1661 diende als zodanig. In 1711 krijgt Aralethe de kerk die bij haar status hoort: de Corpus Christi. En twee jaar later de priesteropleiding It Seminarion. ' '''In Charlester is ''James Hewitt (1634-1697-1705) de consullor. De Spaanse Successieoorlog (1702-1713) gaat grotendeels aan Ilhador voorbij. De kustplaatsen zijn soms vluchthavens. Wel wordt Ilhador nog altijd geteisterd door piratenaanvallen, zoals in 1705 Portafonso dat zwaar gehavend wordt. Het is dé reden dat het bestuurlijke centrum zich definitief naar het landinwaarts gelegen Aralethe verplaatst. ' '''Charlester is een bolwerk van de aanhangers van de verdreven Stuarts; slechts een minderheid wil een goede relatie met Londen. De familie Methuen is sterk in opkomst, getuige ook haar door Edward Sandys gebouwde ''Metheun House (1704). Andere belangrijke families tonen dat door de mansions die ze laten bouwen door Aidan Ovett: Camborn House (1722), Lindsay House (1727). Consul William Sayle (1653-1727) is zo tiranniek, dat hij vermoord wordt en zijn familie uit Charlester verbannen. Na hem komen Jonathan Ambrose en Charles Lindsay, maar na de nederlaag van Bonny Prince Charly in 1745 verdwijnt het jakobitisme als politieke factor. De tolerantie neemt toe, waarvan de bouw van de anglicaanse St.Matthew (1731) het beste bewijs is. Decennia later wordt het Anglican College gesticht. ' ' Aralethe ~ Corpus Christi Charlester ~ Methuen House In het prins-bisdom is de italiaan Emmanuel Santacroce (1658-1715-1726) bisschop. Hij neemt verwanten, dienaren en kunstenaars mee en zorgt voor een luisterrijk hof in het Deheson Santacroce (1715). De componist-dirigent van het huisorkest van de bisschop is Francesc Durante (1684-1755) en de ondernemer Rafael Cavagnis (1661-1739), die de zwavel gaat exploiteren. ' '''De inheemse schrijver-dichter ''Lauren Seychell (1675-1740) is een populaire toneelauteur. In 1744 wordt te Brazine het Teatron Melchior Alomar geopend. ' '''Er gebeurt niet veel bijzonders, behalve dan de ''schandalen die de beeldschone Sidha de Bellver (1721-1754) veroorzaakt. In 1730 leidt dat tot het proces-Yzaguirre. Ilhador zakt weg uit de aandacht van immigranten en kolonisten. Het is meer het onregelmatige, maar heftige natuurgeweld die de bewoners bezighoudt, zoals een eruptie van de Boutanc (945m) die de zuidwestkust treft. De broeders van de Misericordia onder de later zalig verklaarde Tuor Chagas (1683-1723) verrichten goede werken. ' '''Negerslaven zijn werkzaam op de plantages waar tabak, thee, suikerriet en zuidvruchten worden verbouwd. De dorpen ''Laeth en Uvareth ontstaan als kleine centra van de agrarische bevolking; Burdayn ''in de Orinth wordt omstreeks 1720 een marktplaats voor veeboeren en paardenhandelaren. Hun ''Za.Agatha (1723) wordt rijkelijk ingericht. Maar ook andere kleine plaatsen zijn aantrekkelijk; ze worden vaak bestuurd door een enkele familie: Deleye in Nyvere en Dunaidh in Uainedon. In de woonoorden ontstaan stadsparken, zoals het Bosq Tychon (1741) te Aralethe, Baron’s Park (1748) te Charlester en Pairc Buccone (1755) in de Velhoar. ''' ''De economie'' drijft op de handel van de ATC (Barclay, Randall, Bagauste, Texeira), heimelijke piraterij, scheepsbouw (bij Everett, Neymar, Sagarduy) en de agrarische sector. In 1721 wordt Barclay’s Bank te Charlester en in 1724 St.Matt’s te Portafonso geopend. Lloyd's heeft een vestiging voor de verzekeringen. ' 'Het culturele leven in Charlester kent een bloeiperiode met de schrijver Norman Beckett (1702-1774), waarvan toneelstukken in het Thaleia Theatre een succes zijn; in Uainedon wordt in 1740 het Dagda Teatron geopend. In 1744 worden het Teatron Melchior Alomar te Brazine en in 1758 het Teatron Espana te Milletx geopend. ' '''Op muziekgebied onderscheiden zich ''Anton Texeira (1707-1769) en Petar Houssaye (1735-1818). Jonathan Abbott (1715-1783) schildert landschappen. Bouwheer Aidan Ovett (1687-1751) ontwerpt mansions en estates. ' '''De inheemse bisschop ''Camill Ruis Doncella Irizar (1680-1726-1744) initieert de bedevaarten voor Tuor Chagas (1683-1723), die in 1773 zaligverklaard zal worden. De eilanders krijgen na de bosbranden van 1732 en 1759 meer oog voor en hechten waarde aan de natuur door preken van franciscanen en religieuze publicaties. Bij het klooster van S.Angel anit Xhim wordt een kruidentuin aangelegd, bij Aralethe het Bosque an Tyche en te Charlester Baron's Park (1740). Maar zijn grootste verdiensten zijn de inspanningen voor beter onderwijs: de openingen in 1733 van het Collegh Z.Dominic te Milletx en in 1737 het Z.Patric Collegh te Uainedon. ' '''Tegen het midden van de 18e eeuw is ''Alban Belaunde Lascaris (1695-1744-1764-1767) bisschop van Aralethe; hij is meer een pastor dan een leider, helaas ziekelijk en aan het einde van zijn leven krankzinnig, zodat zijn episcopaat wordt beëindigd; hij sterft drie jaar later te Rhodon. De piratenaanval van 1747 is de voorlaatste in haar soort. In Charlester bekleedt James Forsyth (1713-1749-1788-1791) 39 jaar het consulaat. Hij behoort tot de Whigparty (later Liberalparty) van kooplieden en gegoede burgerij. Een belangrijke daad is de stichting van het Anglican College in 1749 naast het katholieke St.Mary’s. ' '''Tussen 1750 en 1780 kent Ilhador de rustigste periode in haar bestaan. Piratenaanvallen zijn er nauwelijks meer, nog wel bezoeken zij de eilandjes en lege kustgebieden. In 1752 de laatste grootschalige. Veel bewoners kiezen voor ''het landleven, ook omdat het met het economisch leven in de woonoorden malaise is. John Meredith ontwerpt estates: Estate Rosewall (1749) voor Dunbar Rose, Hillcrest ''(1754) voor Laren Vale, ''Forsyth Residence (1755) voor Forsyth, Heartvale ''(1757) voor Desmond Heart, ''Willis Court (1764), Splendid Manor (1771) voor Wellesley. ' '''Alleen de ATC zorgt voor voldoende werkgelegenheid. In Charlester, Brazine, Milletx en Portafonso is de scheepsbouw met de nevenbedrijven een belangrijke factor. Visserij en agrarische producten zijn er voor de lokale bevolking. ' De Zevenjarige Oorlog (1756-1763) tussen het VK en Frankrijk die op twee continenten wordt uitgevochten zorgt voor een economische opleving. De kleine franse gemeenschap in Sartheon ondervindt nauwelijks last van de controverses. ' '''Paus Clemens XIII Rezzonico benoemt in 1763 kardinaal ''Henry Benedict Stuart (1725-1807) tot de bisschop van Aralethe. Het is een minder-politieke benoeming dan het twintig jaar eerder geweest zou zijn; vanuit Charlester en Londen komen er geen protesten. Doch de ierse en engelse katholieke afstammelingen juichen zijn benoeming toe. Hij is van aanleg een intellectueel en kunstminded, maar kiest steeds goede (ambtelijke) medewerkers die voor hem de bestuurszaken afwikkelen. Door zijn bezoeken aan Rome kan hij wel jaren afwezig zijn. ' '''Onder de Whig-consul ''James Forsyth (1713-1749-1788-1791) wordt Charlester als handelspost steeds belangrijker, doordat hij goede betrekkingen met het UK nastreeft. De bouw van de City Council in 1765 getuigt van de status. De ATC is voornamelijk in handen van de families Barclay, Forsyth, Garrett, Randall en scheepsbouwer Everett. Omstreeks 1780 is het hele eiland ontsloten door de Roundaway: van Charlester tot Portafonso. ''' '''Charlester ~ City Council Enaruxe ~ Akademon Nautica Tussen 1775 en 1783 is er de Amerikaanse Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog. Charlester kiest partij voor het VK. Met het neutrale prins-bisdom gaat het minder goed. Economisch moet het afleggen tegen Charlester, bestuurlijk-politiek is er strijd tussen kerkelijken en burgerlijken; het It Governah en It Consell Granda voelen de dreiging vanuit het VK en stichten in 1778 de marinehaven Enaruxe ''aan de Peue Azul, dat door bouwheer ''John Meredith (1723-1793) functionele gebouwen krijgt: Fort Essec, It Amiralon, de Paradis-kerk, een wapen- en kruitfabriek Cavagnis en in 1788 de Akademon Nautica. De beste sector is die van de walvisvaarderij vanuit Z.Andreas; op het eilandje Zuhemtue worden de dieren ontleed en tranen gestookt. ' '''Ilhador wordt in 1780 getroffen door ''de ergste orkaan sinds mensenheugenis. Alles en iedereen loopt schade op; de Misericordia zorgt voor de hulpverlening. In 1786 maakt een pokken-epidemie ook slachtoffers. Newalbion-Charlester herstelt veel sneller dan het prins-bisdom. ' '''Daar krijgt op geestelijk-intellectueel terrein de Verlichting steeds meer invloed. In 1767 is het Collège'' du Nouveau Monde te Sartheon geopend. De grote animator is de filosoof-schrijven Jean Mazenq (1734-1790), die sinds 1775 het periodiek It Herold uitgeeft. Een tegenhanger is de Gazett Mirador (1778). ' '''De aanhangers juichen de Franse Revolutie (1789) toe en zoeken contacten met de jonge VS. In 1791 worden vrijheidsrechten afgekondigd, o.a. voor de slaven (ongeveer 1000). Een groot deel vertrekt naar de Verenigde Staten. ' ''Het laatste decennium'' op Ilhador verscherpen zich de tegenstellingen tussen Charlester met de consullores James Barclay en Samuel Bascome en het prins-bisdom, en tussen de kerkgezinden en de burgerlijken. De regering-William Pitt heeft het te druk met Frankrijk om de eisen van Charlester te ondersteunen. Charlester heeft een handelsvloot; het prins-bisdom een defensieve oorlogsvloot en milities onder bevel van Eduar Cavagnis de Bellver (1739-1813). Maar de schatkist is praktisch leeg; het land en de steden verpauperen. In 1794 wordt een knullige annexatie-aanval afgeslagen. ' '''19e Eeuw' Omstreeks 1800 telt Ilhador 14550 bewoners, waarvan 6500 in Charlester, 1600 te Portafonso, 1200 te Z.Andreas en 1000 te Aralethe. ' '''In 1804 bombardeert een frans eskader Charlester. De ontreddering is groot en de verontrusting in het prins-bisdom van kardinaal Stuart niet minder. Op de terugweg in 1807 van Trafalgar bezet een legereenheid van ''admiraal Nelson de archipel; de vloot van admiraal Cavagnis De Bellver wordt in beslag genomen. De kardinaal en consellores zijn dan al enige tijd in Rome, waar de kardinaal-bisschop van Aralethe overlijdt. De opvolger Dominic Zubiaurre Quirce (1753-1825) wordt verhinderd om zijn dioscees te betreden. In Aralethe worden in 1808 de bestuursinstellingen opgeheven en vervangen door de Island Council onder Richard baron Wellesley Hume (1767-1842). Hij krijgt steun van de blauwen, dat zijn de liberaalgezinden. In 1809 wordt de archipel getroffen door een zware aardbeving in de lijn Milletx-Z.Andreas. Gedurende de 2e Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog tussen het Verenigd Koninkrijk en de Verenigde Staten is Ilhador militair tussenstation en profiteert de economie, ook die van andere kustplaatsen. ' '''Voorafgaande aan het ''Wener Congres is er opnieuw brits machtsvertoon met het bezoek aan Ilhador van de Royal Navy in 1814. Op het congres wordt Ilhador een zelfstandig prinsdom binnen het onder het Britse Gemenebest de engelse dynastie Fitzalan Howard. De Island Council proclameert de 1e Charta en het prinsdom wordt een constitutionele monarchie onder prins Henry I Fitzalan. Prins Henry I FitzAlan Bisschop Zubiaure Quirce mag zijn zetel bekleden, maar de RK Kerk heeft haar machtspositie verloren. Wellesley Hume wordt van 1816 tot 1826 de primor van een gematigd liberale regering. Belangrijk zijn de Education Act, Election Act en continuering van de Military Acts. Tijdens de Portugese Burgeroorlog tussen 1828 en 1834 verkrijgt de verdreven familie Tavora het eilandje Za.Nerue aan als ballingsoord. ' '''Te Aralethe is actief bouwheer ''Gideon Randall (1763-1829): It Assembleon, Deheson Princoral, It Ministerion, hoofdkantoor van de postdienst, hoofdkwartier NacPol, de Bank of England, het Concert Hallon en Museon Nacional. Het gebruik van marmer betekent het onstaan van mijnwerkersdorp Idamèn. ' '''Op ''cultureel gebied is onder componist Petar Houssaye (1735-1818) de oprichting in 1802 van het Ilhadorian Philharmonic Orchestra/''IPhO van belang; verder in de eeuw zal ''Joseph Pachece (1784-1865) hem opvolgen. Van betekenis zijn de werken van de schilders Isidor Azurmendi (1762-1820) en Lucas Chagas (1771-1830) en de schrijver Julian Eynaud (1776-1842). ' '''Economisch is het ''een welvarende periode. De Bank of England vestigt er een filiaal en de Bankon Nacional/BNI wordt opgericht. De postdienst IPS is vanaf 1817 operationeel. De havenplaatsen worden frekwent aangedaan. Vanaf 1821 worden ijzererts en steenkolen te Uainedon afgeleverd en begint Farrar er een firma in munten en ijzeren gereedschappen, later machines. Helaas breekt er tussen Z.Andreas en de walvisvaarders van de Azoren een conflict uit dat van 1819-1838 zal duren, waarna een uitspraak van Londen het geschil ten voordelen van de Azoren beslist. Het verslechtert acuut de verstandhouding met het VK en de eilandengroep. In 1823 wordt de wijnbouw met als centrum Terrasc op commerciële schaal begonnen. ''' '''Prins Henry II Fitzalan In 1824 volgt Henry II Fitzalan Howard zijn overleden vader op. Hij zal tot 1875 maar liefst 51 jaar regeren. In 1837 koopt hij het eilandje Zuhemtue als buitenverblijf. Na twee jaar vervangt hij Wellesley Hume voor de liberaal baron Eduar Sinclair Rhodes (1773-1845), die na voorspoedige jaren zal aftreden vanwege het walvisvaardersconflict. In het bisdom wordt Ignac Andujar Navarrete (1770-1825-1852) de conservatieve leider, die een herstel van de positie van de RK Kerk nastreeft. Hij sticht instituten, scholen, een weekblad en zorgt voor restauraties van kerken en kloosters door bouwheer Bernar Navarrete (1875-1854) en schilder-beeldhouwer Vincenc Sameir (1785-1849). Bouwheer Ualtar Rossell (1804-1881) ontwerpt gebouwen. Van 1838 tot 1855 regeren er conservatieve regeringen onder Belaunde Irizar, Armenyol Garate en Lascaris Carcy Grande en van een beweging die zich sinds 1849 de FeTra is gaan noemen. De economische situatie verslechtert. Het ILH-pound wordt op 40% van het engelse pound gesteld. De komst van stoomschepen maakt Ilhador als tussenstation op de atlantische route minder noodzakelijk; te Charlester wordt het eerste stoomschip te water gelaten. ' '''Na de afschaffing van de slavernij in het Britse Gemenebest wordt te Ilhador de ''Marriage Act aangenomen die gemengde huwelijken toestaat. ' '''De komst van ''ierse immigranten heeft de stichting van de kustplaats Daireadh tot gevolg; het bestuur van het ooit "ierse" Uainedon weigert hen op te nemen. De bouw van de Z''.Medar'' krijgt prioriteit, daarna stadhuis en overdekte markt It Brutaion. Een crisis veroorzaakt in 1849 een landarbeiders- en pachtersoproer die door de Militia wordt onderdrukt. Vanaf 1850 verlaten ilhadorianen de archipel om een betere toekomst elders te zoeken. ' '''Opvallend zijn de oprichting van ''de eerste sportverenigingen: cricket (1831) en zeiljachten (1848). ' Aralethe ~ It Assembleon van Azurmendi landschap ' Rond 1850 is het op Ilhador een komen en gaan van bewoners: emigranten ''naar de America's, immigranten vanuit voornamelijk Ierland en Portugal. Wat blijft is ''een economische malaise. De uitbraak van de gele koorts in 1854 verergert die situatie nog. In 1857 breekt de tweede eruptie van de Xhimalt uit sinds de menselijke geschiedenis van Ilhador. ' '''De stemgerechtigden hebben genoeg van het conservatieve beleid en van 1855 tot 1865 regeren de liberalen onder ''Frederic baron Methuen Albemarle (1818-1891). Het emancipatiestreven van de katholieken komt onder de ziekelijke bisschop Dimech Aznar tot stilstand en zijn opvolger Patric Ruis Doncella Jauregui (1796-1874) engageert zich sterk met de FeTra, hetgeen de bovenlaag van de rest van de samenleving vervreemdt. Het martelaarschap van Petar-Paul Zammith sinds 1856 wordt als een cultus gepropagandeerd. ' '''De liberale regering weet het tij ook niet te keren. De roemrijke ATC gaat in 1863 failliet. Het voert een passief, laissez-faire beleid. Het onderwijs, de zorg en charitas wordt aan kerkelijke instellingen overgelaten. De infrastructuur wordt op peil gehouden. De ''sociale onrust uit zich in relletjes en geweldadigheden, maar niet op de schaal dat de MN (= Militia Nacional) zich ermee bezig moet houden. Het belangrijkste feit is de oprichting van het weerkundig instituut IMI (1860). Op cultureel gebied zijn de uitingen traditioneel; er zijn weinig kunstzinnige eigen talenten, m.u.v. de componist Joseph Pachece, de schilder-beeldhouwer Michael Thuayre (1809-1861) en de schrijver Damian Guas Andal (1803-1884). ' '''Van 1861 tot 1865 woedt de ''Amerikaanse Burgeroorlog. Vanuit Ilhador worden er wapens en goederen naar beide partijen gesmokkeld. Gedurende twee termijnen van vijf jaar (1865-1875) regeert de FeTra onder primor Danial Dunaidh Emnett (1821-1896). Hij en oppositieleider baron Methuen Albemarle kruisen op heftige wijze de degens, maar voor het prinsdom levert het weinig op. ' '''De ommekeer komt uit onverwachte hoek als de geëmigreerde ''Stefan Farraigh (1810-1887) als miljonair uit de Verenigde Staten terugkeert. Hij richt in 1869 de Company of the Blessed Spirits (CBS) op en verwerft in korte tijd noodlijdende ondernemingen, vervallen onroerend goed en landerijen. In 1874 koopt hij het eilandje Za.Nerue als privébezit. Aanvankelijk heeft hij de steun van de liberale bovenlaag en door de nieuwe werkgelegenheid zien ook arbeiders veel in hem. ' '''In 1874 volgt de nog jong en onervaren ''Eamon I Fitzalan (1850-1874-1914) na 51 jaar zijn vader op in het prinsdom. Hij is een uitgesproken katholiek-conservatief die het landleven verheerlijkt; hij trekt zich vaak terug op het privé-eilandje Zuhetumae; maar zijn passie zijn de strijdkrachten. In 1878 initieert hij de oprichting van het Eamonian Regiment/ER. Hoewel katholiek heeft hij sympathie voor het imperialisme van Groot-Brittannië. Zijn geestverwant is bisschop Sean Cahill Taitt (1815-1874-1887). ''' '''Prins Eamon I Fitzalan Een moordpartij op een boerderij in Orinth, die al in 1873 plaatsvond, wordt door de politiek misbruikt. De spanningen in het It Assembleon lopen zo hoog op, dat de prins de noodtoestand uitroept en de parlementaire rechten opschort; ' '''een junta onder zijn oom ''Michael Fitzalan leidt de regering. Stefan Farraigh richt als protest in 1876 de Democratic Movement/DMI op. Er ontstaat een ware machtsstrijd. ' '''Ondertussen gaat de CBS door met haar activiteiten en met name in de infrastructuur: aanleg bergwegen en spoorwegen met stations, waarvoor ''Ludovic Seznec (1831-1909) de ontwerpen tekent en in de 80-90er jaren de aanleg van riolering, waterleiding, electriciteit en telefoonkabels. ' '''In 1882 wordt Ilhador getroffen door een orkaan, die overstromingen en schade veroorzaakt. Hoewel de Misericordia hulpt verleent, is de kritiek op de regering heftig. In 1890 zal de ''Ambulance Aid worden opgericht. De junta-regering treedt af en er worden verkiezingen gehouden op grondslag van de 2e Election Act, die de DMI een meerderheid bezorgt. Brian Mansell Asquith (1827-1895) wordt zeer tegen de zin van de prins en zijn kring de liberale primor. ' '''De 23e bisschop ''Gregor Lovatt Muecce (1839-1885-1909) is een invloedrijke persoon in de hogere kringen. Zijn geestelijk programma is Rerum Novarum uit 1891 van paus Leo XIII dat handelt over de sociale leer van de RK Kerk. Een gevolgd in Ilhador is de stichting van gemeenschaps- en buurthuizen, zoals It Sociatatt (1901) te Aralethe. ' '''Het culturele leven krijgt ook door steun van het CBS een opleving. Van belang zijn de schilder ''Arman Nedelec (1837-1893), de engelstalige schrijver Philip Rhodes (1840-1906), Cecil Houssaye (1846-1923) en de schrijver Christopher Hume (1854-1929). Te Aralethe wordt in 1881 een Conservatorium ''geopend en te Charlester de ''Prince Gallery. Het bisdom wordt geleid door Gregor Lovatt Muecce (1839-1909). ' '''De ''Manhatten Bank krijgt een filiaal te Charlester en wordt de huisbank van de CBS. De prins en zijn echtgenote en officieren bezoeken enige keren Engeland. Voor het Gouden Jubileum van koningin Victoria wordt te Charlester het Jubilee Park (1887) aangelegd. In 1892 blijft de DMI na een moeizame formatie regeren met een kleine meerderheid onder de zoon van Stefan Farraigh, namelijk Michael Farraigh (1836-1912). Hij bevordert de aanleg van electriciteit en de Atlantische telefoonkabel (1893). Zijn grootste inzet is de stichting van de Nacional Universitatt Aralethe/NUA in 1898. Het toerisme wordt ontwikkeld, o.a. met de opening van het Princess Hotel (1885) te Charlester, het Ambassador ''(1889) te Aralethe en ''Renvyle Spahotel te Rhodon (1894). Voor de promotie van de natuur zijn de Botanische Tuinen (1856) en het Natuurhistorisch Museum (1862) geopend en wordt in 1896 de NDI opgericht. 20e Eeuw Ondanks ziektes en emigraties telt de kleine archipel aan het begin van de eeuw 31.000 inwoners. De eeuw begon met 14000 inwoners. In Aralethe wordt gebouwd aan de wijk Mareth en te Charlester aan Belsea, ook de kleinere plaatsen groeien. De toename is vooral te danken aan de betere gezondheidszorg, de terugname van kindersterfte, de stijging van de gemiddelde levensduur en de komst van immigranten of spijtoptanten. Het amerikaansgezinde tijdschrift de New Era verschijnt en heeft veel invloed. ' '''In 1902 komt er een einde aan de meerderheidsregering van de DMI van Michael Farraigh; de liberalen zijn verdeeld en de socialisten richten organisaties op. De omstreden items zijn de sociale voorzieningen, het demonstratie- en stakingsrecht en het vrouwenkiesrecht. De conservatieve FeTra vormt onder ''Mauric Camborne Garrett (1849-1918) een minderheidsregering die nog geen twee jaar standhoudt. Te Brazine komen hoogovens van Ulyett, zodat Ilhador zelf ijzer- en staalproducten kan vervaardigen. Voor de agrarische sector wordt de coöperatieve bank BCSA Everaert opgericht. De toeristen- en horecasector blijft zich verder ontwikkelen: Casino Peyrefitte (1903) te Sartheon, Palace Hotel (1909) te Aralethe, Hotel Amador (1911) te Brazine. In 1903 wordt het eerste tennispark, het Adrian Quint Park te Charlester in gebruik genomen. In 1909 zal Aralethe met een park volgen. ' '''Na de snelle val van de conservatieve minderheidsregering vormen de liberale DMI en de SDP de eerste coalitieregering onder de partijloze ''Fabian Penrith Fitzalan (1857-1926), notabene een verwant van de prinselijke dynastie. Ondanks de interne tegenstellingen en de conservatieve oppositie houdt de coalitie tien jaar stand: 1902-1912, waarna er een liberaal intermezzo volgt. ''' '''Fabian Penrith Fitzalan In 1905 wordt te Charlester de Stock Exchange gestart. Tussen 1908 en 1910 worden de eerste beroepsorganisaties opgericht; de gilden waren inmiddels een stille dood gestorven. Schokkend is het afbranden van de Z.Medar in Daireadh in 1907. De revolutionaire woelingen in Portugal rond 1910 en het machtsvertoon van de grote staten beinvloeden de opstellingen van diverse groeperingen. In 1912 wordt de English University in Charlester geopend en twee jaar later start te Aralethe het Collegh Maristx met de lessen, ook voor arbeiderskinderen. Ilhador is internationaal georiënteerd. Het wordt ook goed bezocht door stoomschepen en cruiseboten. ' '''De jaren voor de 1e WO zijn ''een heerlijke tijd voor de elite en de gegoede burgerij. Voor de minderheden (vrouwen, negers, arbeiders) moeten de goede jaren nog komen. ' '''Op ''cultureel gebied was er een opleving met vooraanstaande literatoren als de schrijver-dichter Christopher Hume (1854-1929), die tevens zijn collectie boeken in een bibliotheek onderbracht; de naturalistische romanschrijver Philip Rhodes (1840-1906), schrijfster-dichteres Maeve Inness (1889-1924); de schilder Achill Manrique (1881-1937). Vooral de muziekbeoefening kende hoogtij met de componisten Valar Zubiaure (1837-1919), Cecil Houssaye (1846-1923) uit de muzikale familie, Manuel Manrique (1863-1929), uit een kunstzinnige familie; de bouwmeesters Ludovic Seznec (1831-1909) en Bartolom Inglott (1876-1946) ontwierpen stations, hotels, kantoren en stadions. Te Uainedon wordt het Jonathan Abbott Museon geopend. ' '''Door het lidmaatschap van het Britse Gemenebest staat Ilhador gedurende ''de 1e Wereldoorlog aan de zijde van de geallieerden. Prins Eamon I trekt met zijn Eamonian naar het front en komt bij de landing in Duinkerken om het leven. Hij en prinses Mabel Harriet hebben geen kinderen, zodat zijn broer Stephen (1851-1916) hem zou moeten opvolgen, maar door ernstige ziekte ziet hij daarvan af en volgt de jongste broer onder de naam Eamon II FitzAlan Howard (1863-1939) hem op. Hij en prinses Charlotte krijgen drie zoons, waarvan de oudste jong sterft en Henry (1913-1977) de erfprins wordt. ''' '''Prins Eamon II Fitzalan Geallieerde militairen worden te Enaruxe gestationeerd. Het militaire vliegveld wordt in 1916 aangelegd. De infrastructuur verbetert. De economie schakelt om naar voorzieningen voor de geallieerden. De industralisatie (producten, kruit en lucifers, textiel, glas- en aardewerk, papier en karton, meubelen) en agrarische productie (wijn en likeur, suikerwerk, groente- en fruitconserven, aardappelproducten) en visserij ontwikkelen zich voorspoedig. ' '''In 1916 komt onder grote politieke druk de ''2e Charta tot stand met algemeen kiesrecht voor de mannen en vrouwen van 21 jaar en ouder; er komt een parlementair stelsel met een regering van zeven ministers (uitbreiding met departement voor welzijn); de minister voor binnenlandse zaken is tevens de primor, het grondbezit krijgt andere vormen. De regering is een coalitie van nationale eenheid onder vice-admiraal Frederic Garrett Farrar (1873-1914-1919-1943). Het kabinet vergadert in Fuhheon Patrese. Behoudens de slachtoffers tijdens de oorlog vallen er ook doden door de wereldwijde Spaanse Griep van 1918. Na de ingetogen bisschop Aloys Yzaguirre Rossell (1848-1917) is Rober Mazzar Cloarec (1873-1926-1941) tussen de wereldoorlogen bisschop. Zijn gerichtheid is op het behoud van de posities en macht van de katholieke kerk; hij entameert uiterlijke manifestaties; de jeugdbeweging Catolic Accy/CA wordt in 1923 opgericht. ' '''De bisschop verzet zich niet tegen kiesrecht voor vrouwen; hij maakt het dagblad Onze Tijd tot een volkskrant; voorts heeft hij grote interesse voor de jeugd(organisaties) en technische ontwikkelingen. ' 'Het ''Interbellum op Ilhador kent twee gezichten: een welvarende en democratische tot 1931, een economische crisis en rechts-autoritair optreden tot 1940. De verkiezingen van 1919 brengen de linkse SDP onder Brendan Dougall Auliff (1860-1937) tot 1931 in het Assemblaith. Hij is een slimme politicus, die een groot gezag opbouwt, waardoor de linkse krachten verenigd en de rechtse opponenten gematigd blijven. Zijn verstandhouding met prins Eamon II is respectvol. ''' '''Brendan Dougall Auliff In zijn regeerperiode krijgt hij te maken met de gevolgen van de orkaan van 1922 en 1926 en een grote brand te Charlester en de dramatische schipbreuk van cruiseschip Wonderland bij C.Aves (1923). ' '''Hij zet zich in voor de ''betere werk- en leefomstandigheden van arbeiders en pachters, o.a. door de Arbeidswet van 1925. Te Laeth komt in 1926 een middelbare agrarische school. De auto doet op Ilhador haar intrede, spoormaterieel wordt verbeterd; de burgervliegtuigmaatschappij Ilhadorian Air Services/IAS wordt in 1927 opgericht; in 1925 vloog een Zeppelin al over Ilhador, een jaar later wordt het vliegveld IAI bij Charlester de burgerluchtvaart geopend. In 1928 landt de Graff Zeppelin op het vliegveld. In 1928 gaat de radiozender (RSI) de lucht in. Jaren later wordt de Ilhadorian Telephone Company/ITC opgericht, hetgeen Ilhador op communicatiegebied sprongen vooruit brengt. De sportcompetities krijgen nieuwe en betere accommodaties: Stadion Nacional (1924) en Charlester Atletic Ground (1924). De nationale voetbalcompetitie heeft 1922 als startjaar. De zeilregatta Ilhadoros wordt voor het eerst in 1929 gehouden. Uainedon opent het Pairc Stadion met atletiekbaan. Atleten konden zich voorbereiden op de eerste deelname aan de Olympische Spelen van 1932 te Los Angeles. In 1933 wordt het Ocean Stadion voltooid. ' '''Door de ''economische wereldcrisis zakt ook de welvaart op Ilhador in de 30-er jaren ver weg. In 1925 is nog wel de joodse bank JMT opgericht. De eens machtige CBS van Farraigh gaat failliet. Werkeloosheid en armoede zijn de ergste verschijnselen. In negen jaar treden er vijf verschillende coalities aan, die de problemen maar moeizaam kunnen bestrijden. ' '''Het optreden van de regerende autoriteiten is vaak autoritair. Het wordt geprobeerd met ''werkprojecten (aanleg recreatiegebieden, zoals City Park, verbeteringen huisvesting en infrastructuur, sportaccommodaties), zoals het Ocean Stadion, de Cloarec-wielerbaan, de Poseidon-roeibaan en eerste winkelcentrum van de archipel het Gwydion Center te Aralethe (1936). Het eerste beschermde natuurgebieden zijn Cabhar (1935) en het rotseilandje Lagoinh (1937). ''' ''Instabiele coalities'' regeringen wisselden elkaar af. De oppositionele SDP onder Brendan Dougall Auliff (1860-1937) keert zich tegen de dominantie van kerkgenootschappen op de terreinen van onderwijs, zorg en maatschappelijk werk. Wel komt hij in 1934 met de Familiewet, waarin zaken als erfrecht en positie weduwe en wezen geregeld worden. De conservatieve FeTra-leider is Thomas Villaret Quirce (1871-1946). Hij volgt de lijn-Mazzar Cloarec. De liberale leider van de DMI Aleksandar Faria (1878-1958) streeft naar moderniseringen en betere internationale betrekkingen. In 1931 brengt gouverneur Sir Astley Cubitt van Bermuda een staatsbezoek aan Ilhador, een jaar later gevolgd door een tegenbezoek van prins Eamon II en primor Villaret Quirce.' '''Op cultureel gebied zijn van belang de opening van de ''Squaron Opera te Charlester (1928), het Nationaal Instituut voor de Monumenten (1935), het Museon Negrade (1937) te Milletx. Er zijn geen imponerende kunstenaars, hun niveau is landelijk: de schilders Marius Armenyol (1909-1995) en Melchior Vogondy (1919-1985), de schrijver Eric Davitt (1904-1967); de bouwheer van deze decennia is John Ambrose (1895-1966). In de steden ontwikkelen zich de volkswijken. ' '''In 1937 wordt er op 20 oktober door een negroide anarchist ''een aanslag gepleegd op de prins, familieleden en regeringsleden tijdens de Dag van het Prinsdom. De prins zal in 1939 aan de gevolgen overlijden. Hij wordt opgevolgd door prins Henry III FitzAlan (1939-1977). De regering-Trobat vaardigt strenge maatregelen uit. ' '''prins Henry III Fitzalan' De politieke discussie omtrent het lidmaatschap van het Britse Gemenebest mondt in 1938 uit in een referendum, waarbij 57% zich uitspreekt voor de beëindiging, die per 1 januari 1939 een feit wordt, negen maanden voor het uitbreken van de 2e WO, die dan aan de zijde van het UK geweest zou zijn. ' '''Alle geledingen stichten ''eigen organisaties, waarvan de leden vaak in uniform lopen. Emancipatorisch zijn ze succesvol voor de jeugd, vrouwen en arbeiders. Uit overweging van gezondheid en nuttige tijdsbesteding worden sportclubs opgericht. ' '''Bij het uitbreken van ''de 2e WO in september-1939 stelt Ilhador zich neutraal op, zoals ook Portugal en Ierland doen. Er wordt een nationale coalitie gevormd onder de zwager van de nieuwe prins namelijk Alfred Sinclair Uriarte (1884-1967). Zijn regering krijgt vergaande bevoegdheden en stelt o.a. een perscensuur in. De strijdkrachten zijn waakzaam. Alfred Sinclair Uriarte Ook al is Ilhador neutraal toch schakelt het over op een oorlogseconomie. Industrie, scheepsbouw, handel en nijverheid werden in dienst gesteld voor de oorlogsvoering. Het militaire vliegveld wordt uitgebreid. De marinehaven Enaruxe ''wordt gemoderniseerd. Er komt een militair hospitaal. De nationale vloot krijgt nieuwe schepen. In de wateren om Ilhador vinden oorlogshandelingen plaats. Voor Ilhador is het ergste feit de torpedering van twee kruizers. Medio-1942 arriveren joodse vluchtelingen te Ilhador; er wordt een Conferentie voor Joden gehouden; uiteindelijk vertrok 80% later naar Amerika. De voornaamste burgerwet is die voor de medische verzekering ''MedicAssur. ' '''Gedurende ''de 2e WO is er partijvorming plaats naar amerikaans voorbeeld: een progressieve Atlantic Party (AP), waarin socialisten en liberalen elkaar vinden èn een nationalistisch-conservatieve (FeTra). Bij de verkiezingen wint de Atlantic Party van Aleksandar Faria Goveia (1878-1958) van zijn conservatieve tegenstrever Nicolas Manrique Taccone (1888-1963). ' '''Het It Governah telt acht ministers voor de departementen: BuZa, BiZa-ruimtelijke ordening-milieu, justitie, financiën en economie, defensie en veiligheid, infrastructuur en openbare werken, onderwijs-cultuur, sociale zorg en welzijn. De consellores zijn uitsluitend aan de Assemblatt verantwoording schuldig. ' '''Aan het einde van de 2e WO treedt Ilhador toe tot de Verenigde Naties. De archipel telt 44.000 inwoners. De 1e regering-''Faria Goveia'' (1944-1948) met zetelverdeling 29-14 is vooral druk met de doorbreking van het isolement door aansluiting bij internationale organisaties (UN, NATO) en het aangaan van diplomatieke betrekkingen, de verbetering van sociale- en gezondheidszorg (MedicAssur/National Insurance Association naast de particuliere maatschappijen van Bagauste en Forsyth), woningbouw (Building Authority). Voor de economische ontwikkeling is de stichting van het Ilhadorian Industrial Center/IIC te Portafonso van groot belang. In de arbeidssector gaan vakorganisaties en coöperaties optreden met acties voor hogere lonen en betere werkomstandigheden; er wordt stakingsrecht toegestaan met een mogelijke afkoelingsperiode tot 30 dagen. Er wordt een geleide loonpolitiek gevoerd. Er komt een meerjarenplan voor volkshuisvesting (Building Authority). ''' '''Aleksandar Faria Goveia De economie krijgt de wind in de zeilen door de Marshall-hulp. Voor de fruitsector wordt de FREXI opgericht. De leefstijl wordt amerikaans (winkelcentrum Hemera te Aralethe, K-mart te Enaruxe, Stannard te Daireadh). De spoorlijn Charlester-Milletx wordt gerealiseerd. ' '''In de Atlantic Party ontwikkelen zich vleugels (socialisten en liberalen), maar Faria Goveia weet de AP bijeen te houden. ' 'Van cultureel belang is in 1946 de oprichting van het ''Ilhadorian Opera & Symphony Orchestra/IOSO naast het al bestaande Ilhadorian Philharmonic Orchestra; de componist-dirigent is Frederic Attard (1906-1979). Op gebied natuureducatie zijn de opening van de Rhodes Zoo op Ehxxar en het National Arboretum te Uvareth belangrijke momenten. De 2e regering-Faria Goveia (1948-1952) met de zetelverdeling 25-18 zet haar beleid voort van modernisering van economie en samenleving. Met name marineplaats Enaruxe ontwikkelt zich als NATO-basis: American College, Our Lord’s Church, Military Sportscenter, Vegas Casino. De architecten in deze periode zijn John Ambrose (1895-1966) en zijn zoon Gann Ambrose (1910-1979). ' '''Er blijft arbeidsonrust die zich uit in demonstraties en stakingen en tegenstemmen van de linkervleugel van de AP. De werkgevers organiseren zich in ''de NEO. De chemiebedrijven Dimech en Zammith fuseren te Portafonso. In 1951 vindt er een vliegtuigramp plaats in Xhimes, dat zorgt voor verbetering van het burgervliegveld. De KLM krijgt in 1954 landingsrechten. Veel indruk maakte de brute verkrachting op een 17-jarige. Bisschop Victor Bragg Lafitte (1891-1941-1962), het Institutt ef Misericor/IM en verwante personen in de FeTra verzetten zich tegen het onderwijsstelsel en -beleid. ''' '''Victor Bragg Lafitte De 3e regering-Faria Goveia (1952-1956) toont met de zetelverdeling 23-20 weinig daadkracht; de interne verdeeldheid verlamt het beleid. Alle jaren wordt er een streng begrotingsregime gehandhaafd onder de consellores Benjamin Ouaiche Pomar en Iann Kennaugh Renvyle. ''' ''Prins Henry III'' (1883-1962) gaat op staatsbezoeken in Bermuda, Canada, Ierland. In 1959 aan de Azoren en Madeira. Hij is geen populaire vorst: afstandelijk, arrogant, betweterig. Geneigd om zijn ministers en dienaren de les te lezen. Wel een intelligent en modern persoon met veelzijdige interesses. Gehuwd met de engelse barones Mona Beaumont en vader van zeven kinderen: kroonprins Michael (1915) en nog zes kinderen (4 dochters, 2 zonen). Hij overlijdt in 1962 en wordt opgevolgd door zijn oudste zoon de 47-jarige prins Michael I FitzAlan (1915-1962-1990-2002). ' '''prins Michael I Fitzalan' De verkiezingen van oktober-1956 brengt de FeTra met zetelverdeling 23-20 met primor Andreas Mayar Punyett (1901-1966) aan de regeringsmacht. Zijn regering voert een nationalistisch beleid, waarin de buitenlandse invloeden werden teruggedrongen. Wel is er de Westerse Top in het Palace Hotel te Aralethe. ' '''Familiebedrijven krijgen voorkeursbehandelingen: in 1957 wordt de ''Protectiewet voor familiebedrijven doorgevoerd. De agrarische sector nieuwe impulsen door ruilverkavelingen en subsidies. De arbeidsonrust neemt af door het instellen van cao's. De technologische ontwikkelingen worden wel toegejuicht, m.n. de huishoudelijke apparatuur. In 1960 wordt het ouderdomspensioen ''ingevoerd. De ''eruptie van de Boutanc richt schade aan (1957), er is een ernstig treinongeluk in 1958 bij It Campaneth. ' '''De verkiezingen van 1960 (29-14) en 1964 (24-19) consolideert de FeTra haar positie met de gematigde conservatief ''Ioann Colch Alomar (1908-1989) als primor. Zijn regering heeft de conjunctuur mee. De publiekstelevisie PTC krijgt een zender. Lonen en prijzen stegen. Het Nationaal Bureau voor Toerisme/BNT wordt opgericht. Het dorp Medon groeit uit tot het floracentrum van Ilhador; er vindt in 1965 de 1e Floriade plaats. Er is een grote bouwnijverheid en dan met name in de recreatiegebieden langs de kust: de urbanisatie Port Ossian; te Sartheon opent het attractiepark Peyrefitte. Als negatief bijverschijnsel ontstaat de Niaposedajon, een maffioos netwerk van belanghebbenden. In 1965 treden twee consellores af vanwege een bouwschandaal. ' '''In Charlester worden het ''Merlin Hospital verplaatst en het Community Center geopend. Vanaf 1967 is er te Nyvere het Midzomer Festival georganiseerd. Het belang van de natuur wordt benadrukt door de stichting van het Ecologisch Observatiecentrum op het eilandje Za.Nerue (1961) en het tot beschermd natuurgebied verklaren van Exoffre. ''' '''Ioann Colch Alomar In 1966 zorgt de orkaan Faith voor overstromingen. De hervormingen door het 2e Vaticaanse Concilie hebben vooralsnog onder bisschop Nestor Beckett Hume (1902-1962-1977) weinig invloed. Hij en zijn geestverwanten van Institutt ef Misericor verzetten zich tegen uitwassen van het kapitalisme en de zedelijkheid. ' '''In 1968 is Ioann Colch Alomar opnieuw winnaar bij de verkiezingen met een minimale meerderheid van 22-21; hij krijgt een ''progressieve oppositie van de Atlantic Party en het Media Aganth tegenover zich. Het is vanaf deze tijd dat de jongeren en intellectuelen zich gaan manifesteren met linkse sympathieën voor buitenlandse regimes, tegen de Vietnampolitiek van de USA en de aanwezigheid van de NATO-basis, de autoritaire structuren in de geloofsgemeenschappen, bedrijven en scholen. Na ernstige onlusten treedt Colch Alomar in 1970 af en worden er nieuwe verkiezingen gehouden, die een enorm verlies voor de FeTra betekenen. ' '''De primor wordt in 1970 de nog jonge ''Leonar Bylmar Deleye (1925-1970-2007) gekozen van de Atlantic Party. In de Assemblatt is de verhouding 30-15. Hij voert met wetgeving hervormingen en vernieuwingen door in alle geledingen van de maatschappij. De doodstraf wordt in 1972 afgeschaft. In de buitenlandse- en defensiepolitiek neemt hij via consellor Camill Rexach Bascome (1920-2002) een kritische houding aan tegenover de USA en dictaturen. ''' '''Leonar Bylmar Deleye Evenwel krijgt zijn regering te maken met de wereldwijde oliecrisis. Het autoverkeer wordt beperkt; het openbaar vervoer gestimuleerd. Er wordt ingezet op zuiniger en alternatief energiegebruik. In 1976 zal de kerncentrale bij Daireadh in gebruik genomen worden. De visserijsector wordt in 1974 in de CFA gesaneerd. ' '''Tijdens zijn ''2e regeerperiode (1974-1978) met de zetelverdeling 23-22 ontstaat er een felle oppositie, niet zozeer tegen de linkse regering-Bylmar Deleye, alswel tegen gevestigde autoriteiten en instituten, dat gepaard gaat met demonstraties, stakingen en ongeregeldheden. Vooral de jongeren, studenten, vrouwen en arbeiders komen in verweer tegen het paternalisme van het establishment. In Portugal vindt in 1975 de Anjerrevolutie plaats, die doorwerking heeft te Ilhador. ' '''De belangrijkste wet is de gelijkstelling van gemeentelijk en confessioneel onderwijs in de Educationwet II (1978). Voor het natuurbehoud is na de ''ramp met de olietanker bij C.Nariz de oprichting van het Oceanisch Instituut te S.Andreas van belang. In 1977 wordt het Ilhadorian Tourism Authority/ITA opgericht. In deze periode zijn de projecten het Renvyle Park te Rhodon, het Marriott Hotel te Aralethe, het Seaview Hotel te Port Ossian en het Auliff Watersport Paradise te Faraghon. ' '''Het is niet verrassend dat Bylmar Deleye in 1978 verliest van de charmante mevrouw ''Amarya Thuayre Aznar (1919-1998) van de FeTra; zetelverdeling: 28-22. ''' '''Amarya Thuayre Aznar Het economische tij keert enigszins (consellor Philip Camborne Laren Vale (1932-2011) ten gunste door investering voor alternatieve energie en toeristische en recreatieve impulsen van consellor Anthon Corse Vervaec (1945-1997). Havenwerken worden gesaneerd. Er komt een instituur voor technologische ontwikkeling (1982). ' '''De primora krijgt vooral te maken met allerlei oppositiegroepen, ook in haar eigen partij. Erg succesvol is het beleid dan ook niet door het ontbreken van draagvlak. Opposanten staan tegenover elkaar over scheiden, kinderopvang, pornografie, sexuele minderheden en abortus, wel ijvert haar regering voor vrouwenemancipatie, o.a. door gelijke salariëring. In 1982 breekt er voor de verkiezingen een algemene staking uit. ' 'In 1982 treedt ''Daniel Bordaguy Anzile (1927-2001) van de Atlantic Party aan als primor; hij zou met de meerderheid (28-19 en 34-13) twee termijnen aanblijven, dus de gehele 80-er jaren. Het jonge en intellectuele deel van de bevolking is het opgelegde normen- en waardenpatroon van de (katholieke) conservatieven met als leidende figuur bisschop Dominic Balaguer Vogondy (1922-2004) meer dan zat. Wel wordt het 500-jarig bestaan van het bisdom groots en algemeen gevierd. De rechtspraak en de zedelijkheidswetgeving werden eigentijds aangepast; het referendum over het mogen aborteren leverde met 59% een meerderheid op. In 1987 komt de wet op de echtscheiding er door. Zelfs de homo's krijgen gelijke rechten. ' '''De economie zal gedurende 6 jaar (1981-1987) een depressie meemaken. De Niaposedajon blijft actief. Om de problemen te bestrijden wordt het ''Institute for Technoligical Development/ITD te Uainedon gesticht. In 1983 wordt de commerciële televisie ingevoerd. ' '''In 1984 wordt de ''Mid-Atlantic Islands Conference (MAIC) opgericht met Madeira, de Azoren, Bermuda en Ilhador als deelnemende landen; de zetel komt te Aralethe. Het is een breed samenwerkingsverband, doch met beperkte economische overeenkomsten. In 1986 vindt de eerste MAIC-tweeweekse event plaats met culturele manifestaties en sportontmoetingen. ''' '''Een vraagstuk is de binnenkomst van immigranten. De emancipatie van de negroide bevolking (5% = 2500 personen) krijgt gestalte in de benoeming van consellora Belisama Messenth Quemme op onderwijs en cultuur. Danial Bordaguy Anzile In economisch opzicht worden door de consellores Isac Menache Bagauste en Henric Asquith Methuen de nodige saneringen doorgevoerd die leiden tot fusies, faillissementen en ontslagen; de werkeloosheid bereikt haar hoogste aantallen. In 1985 wordt een nieuw belastingstelsel doorgevoerd. Subsidies worden ingeperkt bij de Kaderwet Maatschappelijke Subsidies. Aan het einde van de regeerperiode volgt het basisinkomen voor thuis-moeders, een unicum in de westerse wereld. De internationale oriëntering verscherpt zich met consellor Ualtar Irizar Houssaye als woordvoerder: de AP gericht op de America’s; de FeTra op Europa. De omwentelingen in het oostblok en de afloop van de apartheidspolitiek worden toegejuicht. Buitenlandse ondernemingen en instellingen mogen onder voorwaarden weer deelnemen aan het economisch leven. Charlester is het financieel-economische centrum. De contacten met de USA resulteren in een economisch verdrag (koppeling aan de dollar) en staatsbezoek van president Ronald Reagan. Met besprekingen in het nieuwe conferentieoord op Za.Nerue. ' '''Het toerisme en de stimulering van sport & recreatie behouden hoge prioriteit. Vanaf 1985 gaat Ilhador deelnemen aan de zelf geïnitieerde tweejaarlijkse ''Island Games. Gebieden krijgen een beschermde status (berglandschap Outeir) en worden gebouwen en objecten tot monumenten verklaard. ' '''Het ''culturele leven ontwikkelde zich in visuele zin met eigen films, oa van regisseur Virgil Faria (1941-2014), voorts de schilderkunst met Tarcisc Emnett (1946-2011) en romanschrijver Ernest Sameir (1943-2009). De moderne architectuur had in Lennar Kennaugh (1942) een prominente vertegenwoordiger. ' '''In 1990 treedt prins Michael I op 75-jarige leeftijd af, nadat een jarenlange buitenechtelijke relatie bekend was geworden; hij zou in 2002 overlijden. Zijn 34-jarige zoon prins ''Michael II FitzAlan (1956) volgt hem op. Hij is gehuwd met een Amerikaanse Georgina Gore en had bij haar vijf kinderen: Henry (1987), Rachel, Thomas, Isabel en Philip. ''' '''prins Michael II Fitzalan Bij de verkiezingen van 1990 wordt algemeen de verandering verwacht naar de FeTra-regering. Primora Marlena Davitt Stannard (1932) behaalt 27 zetels. Zij is een energieke vrouw en slimme politica, die desnoods opportunistisch kan handelen. Zij heeft de conjuncturele bloei mee. De opening van het Industry Museum te Charlester is een feestelijke gebeurtenis. In 1989 was te Milletx al het winkelcentrum Castilha geopend. In 1991 wordt te Brazine het Centar Commercial geopend. In 1994 het winkelcentrum Akirion te Nyvere. Te Laurion wordt het Sportcentar Ilhador geopend. ' '''Haar beleid is sterk gericht op de ''bevordering van het nationale ''gevoel en de verbetering van het onderwijs en welzijn. De realisatie van het ''Edificion Ultra Era is er een bewijs van. Wijken, buurthuizen, clubs, zorginstellingen krijgen weer overheidssubsidies. In de gemeenten worden lokale media (radio, kranten) financieel ondersteund. Internet wordt in 1994 ingevoerd. Het toerisme zorgt voor een voorname bron van inkomsten. De gunstige belastingfaciliteiten trekken buitenlands kapitaal naar Ilhador. De urbanisatie Laeth wordt een gemeente; de bisschop wijdt de Z.Damian. In 1993 wordt de urbanisatie Faraghon gesticht. ''' '''Marlena Davitt Cahill Het was dan ook niet verrassend dat de FeTra met primor Davitt Stannard haar meerderheid behoudt, maar subversieve krachten in de samenleving doen zich steeds meer gelden, zoals de mafiose praktijken in de bouw- en horecasector (Niaposedajon), de verstrengeling van belangen bij leidinggevenden in het bedrijfsleven en de politiek, de invloed van Misericordia sinds 1987 onder granmastor Ludovic Busutill Armenyol (1937). In 1995 wordt de rechts-nationale politicus Emil Milan Farrar vermoord. De regering valt in 1996 door het corruptieschandaal ''van de Ossa Lygh-affaire. ' 'In 1996 vindt er een ''zware aardbeving plaats; in Aralethe vinden verwoestingen plaats. In de jaren daarna worden in de hoofdstad delen opnieuw ingericht, o.a. in Tychon de ministeries, het Librond Nacional, It Municipon Nia de jachthaven, een sportcomplex en studioos; in Milletx het Orchid Hotel. Te Portafonso het It Guefide. De hoofdarchitect is Lennar Kennaugh. ' '''De verkiezingen van 1996 bezorgen de Atlantic Party van ''Henry Asquith Methuen (1931) een meerderheid van 28-19. Hij hervormt door consellor Alfons Neymar Taitt (1935) het veiligheidssysteem, o.a. door de oprichting van de CCA. De Niaposedajon wordt geliquideerd. In 1999 wordt bij referendum besloten het NATO-contract met 10 jaar te verlengen. ' '''Het economische tij zit hem nog een tijd mee. Te Portafonso worden de luxueuse jachthaven ''It Marina en Edificion 2000 gerealiseerd. In het buitenlandse beleid worden de (handels)banden met Canada en de Caraiben verstevigd. De technologische mogelijkheden (PC's, internet) worden bevorderd in het onderwijs en maaatschappelijk en zorginstellingen. Van de oceaanbodem wordt mangaan gedolven. ''' '''Henry Asquith Methuen De verkiezingen van 2000 zijn bijzonder spannend. Na een grote achterstand in de polls weet de populaire Marlena Davitt Stannard van de FeTra Henric Asquith Methuen te verslaan met 24-23 zetels. Er is een humaan vluchtelingenbeleid; ze kunnen zich vestigen in de urbanisatie Zulaeq. De Historic Wrecks Acts moet het speuren naar wrakken beter regelen. Er ontstaat grote discussie over de deelname aan de Golfoorlog vanwege het lidmaatschap van de NATO. De FeTra stelt zich op een neutraal standpunt, terwijl de Atlantic Party de war-against-terror wil steunen. De binnenlandse veiligheidsdienst (NSS) en misdaadbestrijding (CCA) worden ingeschakeld. Een referendum via een burgerinitiatief over topetreding tot de EU levert 47% voorstanders op. ' '''De ''financiële markten ontwikkelen zich na de millenniumbug erg voorspoedig. De Consumenten Act moet bescherming bieden. Te Charlester wordt het Randall Shopping Centar geopend. ' '''Twee conservatieve katholieken overlijden, nl bisschop Balaguer Vogondy en granmastor Busutill Armenyol; zij worden opgevolgd door gematigder personen bisschop ''Lucian Garate Ercolla (1938) en granmastor August Pachece Cassar (1947). ''' '''Lucian bisschop Garate Ercolla In de Atlantic Party verliest Henry Asquith Methuen het leiderschap aan Michael Everett Barclay (1942) en wint hij de verkiezingen van 2004 met de zetelverdeling 25-22. Er komt weinig nieuw beleid tot stand. Het is passen op de winkel. Voor het Internationale Film Festival te Charlester wordt in 2005 het Festival Palace gebouwd. Faraghon krijgt het Grand Hotel Falasar, Port Ossian het Casino Funchal. ' '''Een fraaie culturele voorziening wordt het ''Terranon Ameathon te Rhodon. De 5e MAIC-tweeweekse vindt in 2006 te Ilhador plaats. De gezondheidszorg wordt gereorganiseerd in de Public Health Act II (2006). ' '''Zijn autoritaire optreden en persoonlijk leven krijgen negatieve aandacht in de media. Hij gaat de strijd aan met granmastor Pachece Cassar. Vanaf 2008 geraakt Ilhador ook in de ''financiële bankencrisis vanuit de USA. Alle sectoren, ihb op de huizenmarkt, in de bouw- en toeristensectoren vielen zware klappen. Met hangen-en-wurgen haalde de regering de eindstreep. ' '''De FeTra-leider ''Sean Roueth Delisle (1950) wint de verkiezingen van 2008 met het recordaantal van 29 zetels en in 2012 zijn het er nog 24, een krappe meerderheid. Hij is nauw bevriend met de bisschop Lucian Garate Ercolla, die op 75-jarige leeftijd in 2014 met emiritaat gaat en wordt opgevolgd door de 66-jarige traditionalist Imer Eanes Correir. In zijn geest voert hij een gematigd beleid: terug naar de traditionele waarden en bevordering van de nationale cultuur. Heel bijzonder is de 500-jarige beklimming van de Xhimalt (1016m) op 8 september 2009. De instroom van asielzoekers en immigranten wordt aan een quorum gebonden. In financieel-economisch opzicht zijn het zorgelijke tijden: werkeloosheid, faillissementen, saneringen. ' '''In 2009 wordt het ''contract met de NATO opnieuw met tien jaar verlengd, maar het defensief materiaal wordt sterk beperkt. In 2010 komt de wet op de subsidie voor alternatieve energie door Et Assemblatt. In 2013 vindt er een generale loonsverlaging plaats. In zijn 2e regeerperiode (2012-2016) is er sprake van consolidatie op velerlei terreinen. De financiële middelen ontbreken voor investeringen. Het beleid is behoudend. Het toerisme blijft een voorname factor voor Ilhador. Er komen twee hotels bij: Silvess Hotel van Marriott (2013) en Hotel Estrella van Eynaud (2016) in de communon P.Maxim in Newalbion. ''' '''Sean Roueth Demarais primor (+ BuZa) Sean Roueth Demarais ' '''minister van BiZa Sra Sidha Alomar Cotoner ' 'minister van defensie & veiligheid Julian Camborne Hume ' 'minister van Justitie Ignac Carcy Grande Belaunde ' 'minister van Financiën en Economie Rober Emnett Albemarle ' 'minister van Infrastructuur-en-Openbare Werken Patric Manrique Aguirre ' 'minister van Onderwijs, Cultuur en Sport Sra Nicola Vogondy Dimett ' '''minister van Natuurbeheer, Zorg en Welzijn Sra Emilia Garate Chagas 'In 2016 komt de verwachte regeringswisseling. De Atlantic Party behaalt 29 zetels, de FeTra 18 het laagste sinds 1986. De nieuwe primor wordt ''Francesc Bellver Maniche (1956). '''